<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Up With Your Girlfriend by krunglecuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899528">Break Up With Your Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunglecuck/pseuds/krunglecuck'>krunglecuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, DNF, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George's POV, Idiots in Love, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Song: break up with your girlfriend i'm bored (Ariana Grande), bro plane go nyoooom, dream has a girlfriend wuh oh, dumb fucking idiots cant take a hint, god the fact that i storyboarded this in my head i, theyre dumb what do u want from me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunglecuck/pseuds/krunglecuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George finally meet up after a dumb little banter between them. Turns out Dream has a girlfriend and George has some unrecognized feelings.<br/>--<br/>inspired by break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored by Ariana Grande</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break Up With Your Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was originally going to be a one-shot but then it'd a long one-shot so fuck it short book time lets go. ur more than welcome to share this story so no worries</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was bored, oh so very bored. He wanted to get up and do something but couldn’t think of anything.</p><p>“Maybe I could try and take Cat out for a walk to see if he’ll like it?”, he thought out loud “No, he hates the outdoors.”</p><p>What could he do that would be fun and wouldn’t cost too much effort for his current lazy state? </p><p>Suddenly, a certain somebody came to mind.</p><p>Dream.</p><p>Surely he wouldn’t be busy at around this time, right? From what George knows, Dream didn’t really get out that much. He wasn’t one to actively get out of the house and do things. Yeah, he did things like camp, surf, and swim but those were things he did every once in a while, not frequently. So there was a high chance that Dream wasn’t doing anything today, at least he hoped so.</p><p>George stretched his arms out above his head and swung his legs over and off his bed getting up. He picked up his phone to check the time, just to be sure that it wasn’t too late or too early for Dream right now.</p><p>“8:42 pm,” George said aloud “he should be up at 3:42 pm right? Yeah, he definitely is.”</p><p>George put his phone back down onto the nightstand and made his way over to his PC. He booted it up and opened up Discord, sending Dream a string of messages.</p><p><b>GeorgeNotFound</b> 8:43pm<br/>
Dream<br/>
Hey Dream<br/>
Are you up rn?<br/>
Dream<br/>
Dreeeeaaaaammm<br/>
Oh my god where are you<br/>
Dre<br/>
Clay<br/>
Dream oh my god<br/>
Dream reply back I see that you’re active </p><p>Dream was indeed active on Discord, but he wasn’t responding to George for some reason. Usually, Dream texts back in mere seconds but now, he’s just not answering at all. George didn’t know what to do at that point so, he decided to call him.</p><p>“Ugh this is so annoying,” George said, sitting in the Discord call. This really wasn’t helping his boredom, in fact, it was only making it far worse than before. George had no idea why Dream wasn’t responding to his messages and now his call, it was odd, unusual, and kinda frustrating if he’ll be honest. What could he possibly be doing that’s so much more important than him? </p><p>George sat in the call for 3 more minutes until finally, after what seemed forever,</p><p>“Hey George!”,</p><p>A certain voice seemed to have finally cut through and into George’s headphones. </p><p>“Dream! Oh my god, where have you been? I texted you so many times and I sat in here for four whole minutes waiting for you.” George exclaimed. This only caused Dream to let out his signature wheeze, making George roll his eyes at him.</p><p>“Sorry sorry, I was talking with Jesse,” Dream explained.</p><p>“Jesse? Who’s Jesse?”, George asked. He didn’t know anyone named Jesse, nor had he heard the name leave Dream’s mouth up until this point. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t tell you?”, Dream questioned. From what it sounded like, he was genuinely confused. But George still couldn’t think of anyone he knew named Jesse, no matter how hard he tried to.</p><p>“No, at least I don’t remember anyone with that name.”</p><p>“She’s my girlfriend.”</p><p>...Girlfriend? Dream had a girlfriend? Since when? How come he never knew this? Maybe Dream told him about her but he just never paid attention? Well, maybe it was just that he didn’t care. But seriously, his girlfriend? That’s what kept him from replying? He could’ve at least texted him back while calling her. </p><p>George felt inferior to her, almost like he wasn’t Dream’s top priority anymore, his number 1. Dream always put George on top of everything, he was always the most important thing to him. George loved being on that pedestal of importance, he was on a throne as king of Dream’s priorities. But now he’s been dethroned from his position, and by none other than Dream's girlfriend. He now felt thrown aside, like he was insignificant to Dream. But he wasn’t, surely not. Dream was his best friend, they’ll always be there for each other no matter what.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“Oh. I don’t remember you telling me about her. How long have you two been dating?”, George decided to ask. He had questions and he wanted answers.<br/>
“I’ve actually never talked to her before so this is the first time; we actually started dating last night really.” Dream replied, sounding happy. </p><p>He sounded so happy, so joyful to be with Jesse. George didn’t know anything about her but he did know one thing already, he did not like her at all. George didn’t know anything about Jesse but just hearing Dream talk about her like that made something in his stomach turn, and not in a good way. He felt irritated at her. Like if he ever heard her speak he’d just tell her to shut up. It wasn’t even that nice of a name anyway. Plus, she’s probably not even that attractive to begin with.</p><p>“That’s nice. Well uh, what’s she like?” George asked. He really didn’t want to ask about her or even have her as a topic of conversation but, it was for Dream.</p><p>“Oh my gosh let me tell you, George. She is amazing- like really amazing. She’s smart, funny, nice, kind, and a whole lot more. She has really pretty blue eyes and she has these earrings of little green elephants! I mean, they’re not really her but I always like seeing her wear them. She’s actually a lot like you, George.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! She’s short.”</p><p>This made Dream wheeze, and hard. He always liked making fun of George’s height, despite his defence of “being average height” and “not short, you’re just tall”. Dream sounded like he really liked her, and a part of George felt bad for disliking her so much for no reason. No, he knows why he doesn’t like her. She took Dream from him as the most important person. That’s why he doesn’t like Jesse.</p><p>No other reason.</p><p>“Ok well,” George wanted to change topics, “are you doing anything right now?”</p><p>Dream chuckled, “I’m talking to you right now.”</p><p>“Aside from that,” George really should’ve expected that answer to be honest, “anything else?”</p><p>“No, not really. Again I’m talking to you and I’m also laying in bed. Why, did you need something?” Dream asked.</p><p>“I’m boooooooored, Dream.”, George whined. He stretched out his words in hopes of having more of an effect on Dream. If there was one thing that George knew, it was that Dream couldn’t resist his pleading. It wasn’t something anyone could do, Dream never gave into anything-except for George of course. It was something he was personally proud of. That he could persuade Dream into things, that he could make him give in and submit to him. It was something that no one besides him had achieved.</p><p>“Ok,” he chuckled “what would you like to do my dear Georgie?” Dream cooed. </p><p>His tone made George melt a little at his tone, though he would never admit it out loud. </p><p>“How about some Minecraft? I’ve had an extra plugin ready to add for a bit now, but it’s nothing video worthy so we can’t really record anything from it.” George admitted. The plugin he made a few months ago didn’t really do much. All it really did was make tools harder to craft and made some features of the game more realistic. He programmed it out of pure boredom one night when he had nothing to do and Dream couldn’t pick up his calls due to a storm. </p><p>“Alright, sounds good. Hey, to make it more interesting, how about we make it a challenge?” Dream offered. His voice was laced with one of competitiveness, and by the sounds of it, he was determined for George to accept the challenge.</p><p>“Hmm, what are you thinking of for this little challenge of yours?” George inquired. He’ll admit that he was very curious of whatever Dream had thought of in that little clever brain of his.</p><p>“How about,” Dream paused for dramatic effect “the loser has to fly over to the other.”</p><p>...<br/>
Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting that. To meetup? After all these years? And purely off of a dumb little challenge? It was perfect.</p><p>“Deal. I can’t wait to see your face when you arrive at the airport here.” George challenged. Dream may have started off this little challenge, but George was going to reciprocate twice as much competitive spirit.</p><p>“Nah, I think it’ll be way better when you come here and I have to look down at the ground to find you.” Dream wheezed out.</p><p>George snickered. He really got himself into a dumb little competition, huh? I mean, a game where they get to meet up no matter who wins or loses? It was almost too good to be true.</p><p>All he had to do was beat Dream in a little game, then he could finally see his dumb, pretty face in person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm not exactly sure how often i'll update this, alongside other one-shots and stories i have planned, but i'll do my best o7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>